1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for a heat sink, and particularly to a clip readily and securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. A heat sink placed in thermal contact with an electronic device mounted on a socket transfers heat from the electronic device through conduction. Oftentimes, the heat sink is secured to the electronic device with a clip or clips.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional clip 1. The clip 1 comprises a central spring portion 2 and two downwardly extending legs 3. Each leg 3 defines a first opening 4, and a second opening 5 above the first opening 4. Each leg 3 has a tab 6 extending upwardly and outwardly from an edge thereof at the second opening 5, for receiving a tool during disassembly.
The need for a tool is unduly inconvenient and time-consuming. Furthermore, during disassembly, the tool often accidentally slips over the tab 6 and strikes a circuit board on which the electronic device is mounted.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which readily and safety disengages a heat sink from an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a clip in accordance with the present invention comprises a central pressing portion, a pair of spring portions extending from opposite ends of the pressing portion, a pair of legs for engaging with a retention module, a connection plate extending outwardly from a distal end of one of the legs, and a handle extending inwardly from a distal end of the connection plate. A pair of ribs is formed on the clip for reinforcing the clip. The handle comprises a strip engaging with a joint section of the clip between one spring portion and one leg, and a flange opposite to the strip and abutting one edge of the joint section. The handle is thereby positioned on the clip. When a free end of the handle is downwardly pressed, the leg connected with the handle moves outwardly thereby disengaging the leg from the retention module.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: